The Overlooked
"The Overlooked" is the tenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 5, 2013. Synopsis Trapped inside an evacuated Beacon Hills hospital by a powerful storm, Scott and Derek must defend themselves against the Alphas while trying to figure out how to save Cora's life. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake Co-Starring *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg Trivia Connections *Melissa says a town called "Hill Valley" is under a flood watch. A doctor is concerned because he lives in Hill Valley. "Hill Valley" is also the name of the town which is the primary setting of the "Back to the Future" movie franchise. - Back to the Future (1985) Quotes :Stiles: an unconscious Cora You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious. ---- :Allison: video chat You ready? :Isaac: Yeah. :Allison: You're not nervous, are you? :Isaac: Do I look nervous? :Allison: No, not at all. :Chris: screen Did he look nervous? :Allison: Terrified. :Isaac: Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly. ---- :Chris: I don't even think I know which teacher this is. :Isaac: She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot. :looks at him :Isaac: No, it's jus... just an observation. ---- :Melissa: You're him, aren't you? :Deucalion: Him? :Melissa: The bad guy. :Deucalion: You have no idea. ---- :Scott: is carrying a baseball bat What's that? :Stiles: Well, you got claws. I got a bat. ---- :Stiles: Derek Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend - the second one you've dated, by the way - has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed? ---- :Peter: A true Alpha. :Stiles: What's that? :Peter: The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott. ---- :Kali: to Deucalion Are you asking... if maybe there was a moment of uncertainty? That when I walked away thinking she was dead, that maybe I turned back? And maybe I saw her there, lying perfectly still, but I focused my hearing anyway. Listened to the sound of her heart still beating, still fighting for life, and I thought, "I could go back and finish it, or I could let someone I love die peacefully." And maybe I just kept walking. ---- :Stiles: Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him. :Scott: I don't know what else to do. :Stiles: No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B. :Scott: Not this time. :Stiles: Scott. :Scott: I'm gonna find your dad. I promise. ---- :Melissa: You're supposed to be dead. :Peter: I get that a lot, actually. ---- :Jennifer: What'll happen, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse. :Derek: We lose all our power. ---- :Jennifer: Julia Baccari. That was my name. :Derek: I don't care. :Jennifer: I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases hat are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize. ---- :Melissa: What's Stiles doing with my bat? ---- :Jennifer: For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found. Soundtrack *Hey Now - London Grammar *And the World Was Gone - Snow Ghosts Category:Season Three Episodes